Miyooon
by Chocola charat
Summary: Miyon and Yuuki get handcuffed together! I suck at summeries so please read and review! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I've only read the 1st and 2nd books of Kamichama Karin, so I don't really know a lot about Yuuki and Miyon, but they make such a cute couple! Don't flame me if the personalitly's are off. Please R&R and tell me how I did on Chapter 1! Now on with the story!

**MIYOOON!**

**By: Chocola Charat**

Chapter 1

"Miyooon-chan!"

Miyon spun around to see, non other than, Yuuki jumping through her window. "Yuuki! what are you doing here?" Miyon was in the middle of studying for her mid-terms when, out of nowhere, Yuuki interupts. This happened a lot, and Miyon was a bit tired of it.

"I wanted to show you something!" Yuuki said holding his hands behind his back. "Pick a hand!"

"C'mon, Yuuki. I don't have time for these games. Mid-terms are comming up and-"

"Please!" Yuuki begged. He gave her big puppy-dog eyes.

Miyon sighed. "Ok ok." She thought it was sorta, kinda, in a way, cute when Yuuki did that. She wouldn't fully admit she thought he was cute. Yuuki was just her friend, right? She put these thoughts aside, seeing how Yuuki was jumping around waiting for her to pick a hand. She pointed to his left hand. "That one."

"Wrong." he smiled.

"Ok then, that one."

"Nope." Yuuki showed her both his hands.

"What was the point of that?" Miyon questioned, a little annoyed that Yuuki wasted her study time for nothing. "And why did you have to hop through my window? Cripes, what if I was getting changed or something." Yuuki blushed at that thought.

"I wanted to show you.." he paused to pull something out from under his school uniform. "...these!" He held up a pair of handcuffs.

"Handcuffs? You came here to show me handcuffs?" Miyon said with an annoyed tone.

"Not just handcuffs!" Yuuki huffed. "They're magical handcuffs!"

"How are they magical?" Miyon looked closely at them. "They look pretty normal to me."

"They have a curse on them." Yuuki explained. "An evil witch put a curse on them. When two people are linked together by them they stay that way forever. There is one way to break the curse, but nobody knows how. No one has been brave enough to put them on."

Miyon turned back to her studies. "Yuuki, you just made that up."

"Nuh-uh! It's true! The guy at the magic store told me so!"

_Earlier that day_

_Yuuki entered the cluddered magic shop. It was filled to the roof with all sorts of things. Masks, wands, puppets, and all sorts of other magical items. Yuuki's eyes lit up. He loved these kind of things._

_An old man greeted him at the counter. "How may I help you today, lad?"_

_"I'm looking for something really amazing!" Yuuki answered happily._

_The old man grinned evily. "Hmmm...let me see what I have for you." He ducked under the counter and pulled out a box. He placed it on the counter and blew the away the dust. Yuuki coughed when the dust went in his face. "Ah! Here we are!" The man held up a small, not to mention ugly, wooden puppet._

_Yuuki took the puppet from him and smiled. "It so cool!" _

_The head of the doll fell off and rolled on the floor. Yuuki's mouth dropped. _

_The old man panicked. He scrambled throught the box. "Uh...h-how about...this!" He held up a black wand. _

_Yuuki laughed as he swung it around. But it shattered into tiny pieces. Yuuki eyes almost popped out of his head. "What the-"_

_"Oh never mind that!" The man exclaimed. "These are much much better. I assure you!" This time, he help a pair of handcuffs._

_"Oooh." Yuuki cooed in a little kid manner. "Do these do anything cool?"_

_"Uh...sure. You put it around your wrist and...stuff." he said nervously._

_"Oooh." Yuuki repeated. "Where's the key?"_

_"Key? Oh yea. The key of course, it's right-" The man searched around in the box, but found no key. "Um..."_

_Yuuki waited patiently for him to finish._

_The man got an idea. "Well, they don't have a key." he grinned._

_"No key?"_

_"Nope. They are cursed."_

_"Cursed?" Yuuki's eyes widened._

_"Yes. An evil witch put a curse on them. If two people are linked together by these handcuffs, they will be stuck together forever until the curse is broken."_

_"That's so awesome." Yuuki studied the handcuffs. "How do you break the curse?"_

_"Uh...well..." The man thought for a minute. "Nobody knows...because...no one was brave enough to put them on." _

_"Oooh" Yuuki repeated, a third time. "I'll take 'em!"_

_He payed the man and ran out of the store. "I have to show Miyon!"_

_The man waved good-bye. "Sucker..." he snickered counting his yen._

_No back to the present!_

"So a shop owner told you that?" Miyon sighed. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Yuuki."

"But, I know it's true!" Yuuki said staring at the handcuffs. "How would you know if it wasn't? You never put them on."

"Ugg...here." Miyon took the handcuffs and latched one ring around her wrist. She latched the other ring around Yuuki's wrist. "I'll prove it to you. Now, give me the key."

"I don' have a key." Yuuki said. "The old man didn't give me one."

"What! Arrgh...C'mon then!" She dragged Yuuki down the street, to the magic shop.

The same old man saw them walking towards his store and jumped back. He ran around frantically, pulled down the curtains, and put an 'out of buisness' sign on the door. Miyon wasn't happy when she saw the sign hanging there.

"It's the curse." Yuuki said looking over her shoulder.

"No it's not!" Miyon yelled. She banged on the shop's door. "Let us in!"

"We're out of buisness." a voice said from inside the shop.

"Oh, the poor shop owner." Yuuki said sympathetically

Miyon tugged at the handcuffs. "Then I'll find my own way to get these off." She hit a rocks off of the chain.

"You have to break the curse." Yuuki reminded her.

"There is no curse, Yuuki!"

"Well, curse or no curse, we're stuck together forever. Unless we break the curse" He wispered the last part, so she wouldn't hear him. Miyon's mouth dropped.

"W-we're stuck like this!"

"Yep." Yuuki said happily. "Isn't this awesome? We get to figure out a way to break the curse together!"

Miyon hit the chain harder, making the rock break in half. "No!" she huffed.

"You don't want to be stuck together?" Yuuki asked looking rather sad.

"No I don't! I don't want you sneaking in to my room, or wasting my time! I hate when you do that! Always wasting my time! You can be so annoying! And I don't want to be stuck together with you! No!" she shouted.

Yuuki backed away. His eyes were wide and his face showed a hurt expression. Miyon gasped when she realized what she just said. "Yuuki I..."

"I-I-I'm..." Yuuki stammered, but he lowered his head. He would have ran, but he was attatched to Miyon. That would be no help, seeing how she would just be dragged along with him. Yuuki just stood there in shock. Miyon never yelled at him before. He didn't mean to make her mad. He just wanted to have fun with his friend. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't let himself. He couldn't let Miyon see.

She reached to touch him, but Yuuki quickly pulled away. He looked up at her. "I'm s-sorry for being such a n-nusence." he said quietly.

Miyon couldn't believe she just said that. How could she do that to her friend? She wanted to run home, but Yuuki was attatched to her. All she could do was stand there. Miyon couldn't muster up any words. Yuuki's eyes were full of hurt.

"Lets...go" she said leading Yuuki back to her house. They had no other choice.

Yuuki called his mom and told her he was staying over Miyon's to study, since it was Friday. They didn't have any classes tomorrow. Miyon's father was away for work and her mother left her in charge for the weekend, to help him.

"Are you hungry?" Miyon asked when Yuuki got off the phone. "I can make us something to eat."

Yuuki shook his head. He was still badly hurt.

"Ok..." Miyon didn't know what to say. She, pulling along the depressed Yuuki, took out an extra futon and set it next to the one in her room. She thought they could get the handcuffs off tomorrow. It was to late for that now. She looked down at their cloths. They were still dressed in their school uniforms. "Um..."

"I won't look." Yuuki said turning around.Miyon nodded and changed into her pj's. She handed him a sweatshirt and gym shorts.

"Are these ok for you?"

He nodded. Miyon turned around as he changed.

They crawled in to their beds, keeping their hands in the middle. "Good-night, Yuuki." Miyon said turing to her side, facing him. He nodded laying on his back. He closed his eyes.

Miyon couldn't sleep. After a few minutes she sat up. "Yuuki I.."

But Yuuki was already asleep. She sighed, laying back down. 'Maybe tomorrow...he'll be happy again.' she thought until drifting off. 'Yuuki...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapther 1. I want to get a few reviews before I post chapter 2. Please tell me what you thought of it. Seeya next time!


	2. My computer is broken

My computer is broken so I won't be updating for awhile. Sorry everyone. When it's fixed I'll put up a brand new chapter. Promise!


End file.
